


Back To You

by pseudomonalisa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudomonalisa/pseuds/pseudomonalisa
Summary: Arranged to be wed and now of marriageable age, two princesses find themselves meeting again at a ball celebrating the unification of their two kingdoms. Older and wary of their estranged fianceé, they no longer know how to approach each other… until fate reminds them of a childhood friendship that was never truly forgotten.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back To You [Fanart Music Video]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802176) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 



> This little fic was inspired by the amazing artwork of NikiFrost. I swear I lose it every time I watch that video - it's SO good! I had so much fun collaborating on this piece.
> 
> Many, many thanks to my beta Sarah (GutsyJazzRadio), who always does an excellent job of keeping me and my writing in line!

“I promise it’ll be fun, Regina,” Zelena said. “This isn’t going to be like the balls we have had with Mother.”

“If you say so,” Regina grumbled. “I know this is supposed to be about my betrothal and all, but you know I don’t like being surrounded by absolute strangers.”

“They’re not all strangers,” Zelena replied somewhat cryptically, but before Regina could question her about it she was interrupted.

“Regina Mills, I presume?” The brunette addressing Regina smiled and offered a hand to shake. Regina immediately noticed the streak of red in her hair that matched her dress. This woman was looking at her like she knew her and Regina’s brow furrowed in response.

“Yes,” Regina replied, a little bit shy but comforted by Zelena’s presence behind her, “and you are?”

“I’m Ruby, one of Emma’s cousins. We met years ago at the Swan estate - do you remember?” Regina tried hard to place the face before her, but the sharp eyebrows and angular jaw were completely unfamiliar to her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t recall,” she trailed off. “But it’s nice to meet you again regardless.”

“It has been a long time,” Ruby allowed. “I may have to re-introduce you to my sisters Abigail and Snow, too. Nobody has seen you in years.”

There was a frantic shuffling of skirts before Regina was rapidly spun around by a short-haired brunette in light blue.

“Oh Regina, look at you! You’ve absolutely _blossomed_ since I last saw you!” Regina inwardly cringed and looked over Snow’s shoulder for help.

“Blossomed indeed, Snow,” Zelena said with a smirk. “Why, my little sis is definitely marriage material now.” Regina spared her a withering glare but didn’t otherwise respond.

“I can’t wait until Emma sees you,” said a blonde, who Regina determined was probably Abigail. “She’s been beside herself for months.”

“She has?” Regina asked, ignoring the strange way surprise tugged at her stomach. “In what way?

“She’s very excited to see you, to say the least,” Abigail informed her. “You’re all she talks about anymore. Don’t you know how much she has missed you?” The honest confusion on Regina’s face surprised her.

“I haven’t heard from her since we were 13,” Regina replied, astonished. “I hardly remember her.”

“That’s impossible!” Snow exclaimed. “She’s written letters to you several times a year for as long as she’s been with us!” Regina still looked bewildered as she turned to Zelena. Her half-sister gave her a look of pity mixed with sadness and Regina’s face hardened.

“Excuse us for a moment,” she said to the three sisters before seizing Zelena’s arm and leading to her to the side of the room.

 

* * *

 

“Cora has really worked hard to isolate her,” Abigail commented to her sisters as Regina stalked off with Zelena in tow. “I should have known she would keep them from interacting even through messages.”

“Why not dissolve the betrothal altogether?” Ruby asked, confused. “If Cora doesn’t like Emma, why would she let Regina marry her?”

“Cora has a lot to gain from this marriage,” Abigail explained. “Emma’s inheritance is everything Cora has ever wanted. If she were able to control Regina, to make her equally power-hungry, she might be able to convince Regina to murder Emma one day and take the throne. Just like Cora did to King Henry.”

Snow gasped, alarmed at the thought, “Would Regina do that?”

“I don’t think so,” Abigail responded, looking over at the two sisters who were locked in a clearly heated discussion at the side of the room. “Zelena seems to have caught onto this scheme as well, though I don’t know what her goal is or why she didn’t inform Regina of the plot. Regina seemed genuinely surprised to hear about Emma writing to her.”

“I don’t think Regina shares Cora’s evil intentions completely,” Ruby said, patting Snow’s back comfortingly. “but who knows what sort of lies that woman told her about Emma. I hope Zelena’s motives are good and that she’s not working with Cora.”

“I doubt she is,” Abigail reassured her. “Cora has always been dismissive of Zelena since she can’t inherit either kingdom. Perhaps we will find in her an unexpected ally.”

“Why doesn’t Regina remember us?” Ruby asked, confused. “She wasn’t _that_ young when Cora took her away. I was almost 17, so she would have been around 14. She and Emma were _so_ _close_ when we were all kids. How can she not remember her?”

“I don’t know,” Abigail said. “It is odd. I will speak with Zelena about it later. She and I had a good rapport back in the day – we’re both older sisters to some precocious _children_ ,” she teased, glancing at Snow.

 

* * *

 

“Did you know about this?” Regina hissed, leaning into Zelena’s personal space as soon as they had separated from the crowd. “About Emma writing to me?”

“I did,” Zelena admitted. A wry smile forming across her face, she continued, “Mother forbade me from telling you outright what she’d done, but she never said anything about answering direct questions.”

“And because I never thought to ask _you_ , I never learned what happened,” Regina completed angrily. “Mother told me Emma wanted nothing to do with me and that she was a weak-willed, feeble-minded miscreant.”

Zelena shook her head sadly. “What do you want to know?” she asked, and Regina could see the regret in her eyes and the eagerness to share her information.

“Is it true? Did Emma really write to me?” Something about voicing the question aloud made Regina’s heart beat harder, but she ignored it in favor of paying attention to Zelena.

“Yes,” Zelena said. “She wrote to you multiple times a year. Mother burned every letter. It seems Emma got creative enough to send letters under different names or written in codes, but Mother opened them all and used magic to figure out who sent them. Even letters written to you by her father or advisors on her behalf were destroyed.”

“But… but why?!” Regina asked. “This doesn’t make any sense!”

“I know,” Zelena said, “but remember how many times I’ve warned you of our mother’s manipulations? After Father died, I spoke with King David.”

“Emma’s father?”

“Yes, I think he figured out Mother’s motivations better than anyone. I know you have long been suspicious about Father’s death, as was King David. He believed that she killed Father in order to gain more power and to have more control over you.” Regina had heard whispers about the true cause of her father’s death, so it came as no surprise to her that others had come to the same conclusion.

“But what does that have to do with Emma?”

“I think Cora has been trying to groom you to do the same,” Zelena said softly. “It makes sense, right? All the focus on power and training you to dominate in every relationship? She wants you to believe the worst about Emma so that you’ll have no qualms about killing her and taking her kingdom after you’re married.”

 _"_ _Killing_ her?” Regina exclaimed. “When was _that_ ever the plan? Mother just wants me to be able to manage a larger responsibility like the Swan kingdom.”

“That’s weak and you know it,” Zelena retorted. “She gave you a month of instruction on how to tactfully execute power grabs earlier this year. It’s only a matter of time before she starts teaching you the best ways to murder someone and make it look like an accident, never mind the lies she’s already been telling you about Emma.”

“What is Emma really like, then?” Regina asked. “If what you’re saying is true, then I’ve had the wrong idea about her for a long time.”

“Well, I haven’t seen her in years either, but I do know she is dedicated enough to keep trying to reach out to you despite receiving no reply. And smart enough to try to use codes and proxies.” Regina had the decency to look mildly ashamed of her previous assumptions about Emma’s intelligence as Zelena continued.

“King David told her all about your situation, after all. He might have been able to reunite the two of you earlier had he not died five years ago. As for Emma’s personality, just think back to what you remember of her. We spent a lot of time in the Swan Kingdom before Father died.” Regina tried to remember, but the memories felt vague and foggy and kept slipping just out of her reach. After watching her sister struggle for a few moments, Zelena sighed and took Regina’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go back to Emma’s cousins. You’ll see Emma later tonight and you can find out for yourself who she really is.”

 

* * *

 

“Regina, you’re back!” Snow exclaimed. “The music is about to start - come dance with me like old times!”

 _Old times?_ Regina thought in confusion as she was whisked away from Zelena and the other two women.

“She really doesn’t remember us, does she,” Ruby said, addressing Zelena suspiciously.

“I had feared this would be the case,” Zelena admitted. “I think Mother used some sort of spell on her to lock away all of her fond memories of Emma and of anyone associated with her. I had hoped that seeing you three again or thinking about Emma might trigger her memory. We can only hope that something else does. She is very confused right now.”

“What is your angle on this situation,” Abigail asked, her light eyes piercingly studying Zelena’s face as music began to swell around them.

“You have nothing to fear from me,” Zelena said, scoffing. “I’m the illegitimate child after all, and I have no say in anything. But I remember what Regina was like before all of this happened, and I miss my sister. Perhaps I can get her back and free myself from Mother’s clutches all at once.”

“Hopefully so,” Ruby said, beginning to warm to the redhead. “I know Emma will try her hardest to bring Regina’s memories back. She’s bound to have a few things prepared for her tonight.”

“Abbyyyyy!” came the insistent, somewhat whiny cry from the crowd. “Come dance with us!” The woman in question rolled her eyes at Snow and turned again to her companions.

“Well, shall we?”

 

* * *

  

Regina was _breathtaking_ _;_ Emma couldn’t keep her eyes off of her, drinking everything in about the other woman, from the way she moved to the expressions on her face. She was utterly captivating and far lovelier than Emma could have dreamed. The lights in the room made her dark hair shine with a softness Emma’s fingers ached to touch, and her tanned skin glowed with a healthy radiance.

Regina hadn’t spotted her yet, and Emma wanted to keep it that way for just a little longer. That didn’t mean she couldn’t admire her from afar, though. She kept a crowd of people between herself and her fiancé at all times, but her eyes never strayed.

Emma watched her cousins interact with Regina and Zelena and couldn’t help but smile at how Snow’s exuberance appeared to take Regina by surprise. She frowned slightly when Regina pulled Zelena to the side and out of sight. She moved to where she was able to watch them and was disappointed to see the confusion filling Regina’s face.

_She doesn’t remember yet._

Emma’s eyes hardened with resolve. No matter what it took, she would get through to Regina. She _had_ to. Years of hard work were culminating in this one night of opportunity and she would not let it go to waste. Emma signaled the musicians to begin and continued to lurk on the outside of the dance floor, watching Regina dance with her cousins and waiting for her cue.

 

* * *

  

The dance was a whirl of color and Regina allowed herself to be lost in it. She couldn’t remember being allowed to have fun dancing rather than feeling trapped in the stiff arms of aristocratic men on the dance floor. Zelena had promised that she would enjoy herself tonight and she had been right.

Even if she still wasn’t sure what to believe about Emma. She hadn’t seen the young woman yet tonight. Just as she was wondering if she would have to seek out her estranged fiancé herself, something soft brushed against her arm. She stopped in the midst of the twirling dancers to look up and marveled at what she saw.

White feathers were floating gracefully down over the dance floor like snowflakes. She stared in wonder and her brow furrowed slightly in confusion. _This_ was not part of any of the ball traditions she had ever heard about. Still, something about it was causing a niggling at the back of her mind. It felt like she’d seen something like this before.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the ballroom, Emma looked upward too. Instead of confusion, her eyes were lit with hope, and she whispered unheard words of thanks to the staff members hidden above. She was all at once caught up in the memories she had wished to convey to Regina and she smiled faintly before beginning to weave her way through the crowd toward the beautiful woman for whom her heart longed.

 

* * *

 

 _Her father was bound to put a stop to this eventually, Emma realized, but it did nothing to dissuade her now. Pillow fights were the_ best _, and if she had to catch heat for it later, so be it. At 10 years old, she wasn’t likely to get away with it for very much longer. Her passing concerns were chased away by the peals of Regina’s laughter as she caught Emma’s blow against her arm with feathers erupting everywhere. She ceased her attack for the moment to dance through the fluffy downpour toward her friend. She found her hand and the two of them twirled around the room, kicking up feathers as they went._

_They tripped almost simultaneously over the edge of the rug and fell in a giggling heap on the floor. Emma brushed Regina’s dark braid off of her own face and sat up, kneeling over her friend with a huge grin that only got wider when Regina made a face and spat out a feather._

_“Regina?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“We’re going to get married someday, right?”_

_“Yeah, that’s what father told me last month,” Regina replied as she sat up._

_“Do you - do you want that?” Regina was a little surprised not only by the hint of insecurity she heard in Emma’s voice, but also because nobody had ever really asked her what_ she _wanted._

_“I think so, yes,” Regina said, and it was the truth. It would be a little over a decade before they would be married and a lot could happen in that time, but Emma was her best friend - someone she loved and trusted. Father had always told her to never marry someone who wasn’t her friend first, after all. He had even waited until the two of them had formed a good camaraderie before forming the agreement between their kingdoms._

_“I’m glad,” Emma said, relieved. “I love you, and I want to be with you forever. I wouldn’t wanna marry anybody else.”_

_“Me neither. You know I love you, too,” Regina said and reached for Emma’s hand. Emma raised it to her lips and with a quirked eyebrow but a sincere smile, placed a kiss on the back of it, just as she had seen countless times in court. Regina giggled and her heart beat so hard she thought it might explode. This charming, delightful, affectionate girl wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Regina had never felt so valued and wanted, and she found herself brimming with love for her friend and fiancé._

_“Can we still have pillow fights when we’re married?” Emma asked with a grin, scooping up a handful of feathers and letting them rain down over their heads._

_“I hope so.”_

 

* * *

 

“Emma…” Regina’s own voice broke herself out of her memory. Emma had done this. Emma had somehow sent feathers floating down over the ball.

_For me. To remind me._

It was one of the sweetest, most romantic things anybody had ever done for her. That is, unless it was true that Emma had tried to write to her for years with no response. _That_ would be even more touching. It was something they would eventually address if only she could _find_ the elusive woman tonight.

_But why couldn’t I remember any of that before? How could I have forgotten something so wonderful?_

She scanned the crowd as feathers continued to descend and there, about a dozen steps away, stood Emma Swan. It had been a long time and she had only just begun to remember much at all, but Regina could never forget those striking green eyes. The woman before her was tall and looked strong and confident, but something about the way the corner of her mouth turned up a little was achingly familiar. A faint blush colored Emma’s pale cheeks as she gazed in open admiration at Regina.

Regina had become very good at reading people over the years, but it was no challenge at all to interpret the hopeful attraction written all over Emma’s features. She began to look a little nervous as Regina stared at her, so Regina gave her a warm smile and stepped closer. Emma blushed even harder and broke into a grin as she raised her hand in a silent offer to dance.

Regina’s eyes widened at the sight of the mark on Emma’s wrist. There, as if copied directly from her family’s heraldry, was the flower of the Mills crest. The one she had always said was her favorite. Regina looked up into knowing green eyes before revealing the feather tattooed on her own wrist, which earned her a surprised and delighted grin in return.

_Now I know why I wanted a feather on my wrist for so long. And why Mother was so mad when I finally got it._

Emma’s hand was soft and warm, and if it trembled ever so slightly Regina didn’t mind. In fact, she found it endearing to see how eager Emma was to be near. It was… sweet. And flattering.

“Emma,” she said again, just to feel the name on her own lips in the presence of the other woman.

“Hi, Regina,” came the breathless reply. The brunette had never heard her name spoken with such reverence before. It felt like time stood still when Emma slowly drew Regina’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

Tears leapt to Regina’s eyes, and she was surprised by a sudden burst of emotion. It was as if, much like her memories, some of her feelings had been locked away inside her for years and could no longer be contained. The concern on Emma’s face became blurred to Regina and she gave a hitched half-sob before throwing herself forward.

Strong, warm arms surrounded her as Emma held her tightly, murmuring comforting things against her ear.

“I-I forgot you. How could I forget _you?”_ Regina cried, grasping at Emma’s red jacket, unheeding of the attention of the people around them.

“Shh, it’s not your fault,” Emma insisted, lifting a hand to stroke Regina’s back soothingly. “You’re okay now, Regina. We’re going to be okay. I’ve got you.”

Regina continued to cry, emotional and disoriented by the influx of her memories and feelings and the unexpected amount of affection she was receiving from her fiancé.

 _Fiancé?!_ She thought to herself, briefly overwhelmed and beginning to panic.

“Hey, why don’t we go sit down for a second, okay?” Emma suggested softly, and when Regina nodded she began to lead her off of the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

Emma brought her to a small room away from the eyes of the crowd. They could still faintly hear the music from the ball, but it was muted. Regina felt less out of control now that they were somewhat secluded. The two of them sat down on the couch together and Regina realized that Emma had yet to let go of her hands.

“I know this has been a lot for you to take in over a short amount of time,” Emma began soothingly, stroking the back of Regina’s hands with her thumbs. “We can take everything as slow as you’d like. I just want for you to be okay.”

“Emma,” Regina gasped. “What… what happened to us? Why couldn’t I remember you? Why couldn’t I feel…”

Her breath began coming faster and shallower but Emma gently squeezed her hands to ground her.

“It’s not your fault,” Emma reassured her. “I _promise_ it’s not. Cora put a curse on you to make you forget.”

“But I forgot _you_ _!_ I forgot _everything_ and I believed such horrible things about you! Did you really write to me? Even though I never answered?”

“I did,” Emma said, brushing back some hair that had fallen into Regina’s face. “I wanted you to know how much I care for you even if I couldn’t see you. I know Cora kept my letters away from you and, despite my best efforts, I never could get one past her.” Regina frowned at the way Emma’s eyes and voice fell with guilt and regret.

“I kept copies if you’d like to read them someday,” she continued, “but right now I’d just like to know how you’re feeling.”

“I’m… I’m shocked,” Regina said, trying to shake out of her confusion to be a little introspective. “It’s like… there’s two different versions of everything in my mind. One where you don’t exist and one where you _do_ _,_ and I’m just so confused!”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Emma asked, and she watched as Regina tried to pull herself together for a moment.

“Tell me everything. Tell me the whole story: who you are, who we were, and what happened to us. I have all these things I remember now… and I need to know what is real and what is not.”

“And you trust me to tell you the truth?” Emma asked, knowing Regina needed to be sure of that herself.

“I do,” she replied instantly. “You’re my… you were my friend. I remember that much for sure. I trusted you then, and I’m choosing to trust you now.”

Emma smiled at that, feeling the emotional connection between them growing stronger by the moment.

“Okay. It started when we were both five and our fathers wanted to form a stronger alliance between our kingdoms…”

Emma told her of their childhood, of the months spent together playing hide-and-seek among the tapestries and pilfering sweets from the kitchen. She told her of swordfighting with sticks and playing pretend with dolls and learning to ride on horseback together. She told her of endless pillow fights and all the trouble Emma had gotten into for ruining so many pillows in their escapades.

“I never regretted it, though. Not for a moment,” Emma said, her eyes shining with memories. “It was your favorite thing we did together. I had hoped that seeing the feathers tonight would help you remember.”

Emma then told her of their betrothal at age 10 and how the kingdoms had rejoiced. She told her of the plans they made together to rule as good and fair queens, to honor their subjects and promote peace in the lands.

And Emma told her, while blushing heavily, of the time she first realized she was in love with Regina.

“We had both just turned 10,” she said, “and we were supposed to be learning how to act properly in court. Part of that was formal dancing, so we practiced together. One time it was just the two of us dancing late at night in the dark without any music. You were tired, so you put your head on my chest and we just swayed back and forth. It felt so _perfect_. That’s when I realized that you’re the one for me. You’re the one I want to be with forever, and it struck me that I was going to get to _marry_ you one day. Life had never felt so wonderful. That was when I knew for sure that I love you.”

Regina recalled that moment, pulling it from the new collection of memories she had regained and tears started in her eyes. The way Emma had held her as they danced and the love and wonder in the young face that had looked down at her… it was the same tenderness that she saw directed her way now as Emma wiped away tears she didn’t even realize she had shed.

“Emma…” she whispered, at a loss for words as soft fingers caressed her cheek.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Emma reassured her. “I know everything feels new and unsettled to you right now. You can take all the time you need to process this, Regina. I will wait for you.”

Regina’s eyes welled up once more and she moved nearer to Emma on the couch, purposefully sitting just as they used to when they were younger: close and nearly inseparable. Emma absolutely _beamed_ when Regina let Emma wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“Tell me more,” Regina requested. “Tell me what happened to us.”

So Emma told her how, a few months before they were to turn 14, King Henry died a sudden and mysterious death. She gently squeezed Regina to her side when the subject made her visibly upset.

“Cora took you away almost immediately,” she said sadly. “I had no idea when I would see you again and it broke my heart. Father and I tried to keep tabs on you through Zelena, but it wasn’t long before Cora locked her down too. She’s the one who told us that Cora had done something to you - that you seemed different. She said you were acting emotionless and empty, and that you had changed suddenly from asking about me every day to never even mentioning my name.”

Regina could tell that this still hurt the other woman, so she leaned against Emma and took her hand in both of hers as she continued.

“We did as much as we could to figure out what had happened to you and what could be done to reverse it. Even after Father passed and I moved to live here with my cousins, I kept trying to contact you. It was suspected that your memories could be restored if you were exposed to enough triggers, like the letters I tried to send. I knew that my best chance would be tonight with the feathers and seeing you in person. We couldn’t be sure what else Cora did to you in the meantime, though. If she had found a way to make sure you never remembered at all. It was so hard for even our most seasoned spies to catch more than a glimpse of you, especially these past few years. We knew you were alive, but that’s about it. We had no idea what she was doing to you - anything could have happened. I was so _worried!”_

Emma’s voice choked and Regina looked up to see tears pouring from bright green eyes and she turned fully to embrace the woman. She rested her head against Emma’s chest and felt shaky breaths in her hair as Emma tried to calm herself down.

“I’m okay, Emma. I can remember most of the things you’ve told me about. I feel like my heart is whole and I have real emotions again. I can feel everything I felt for you back then as if no time has passed. I loved you then, Emma. I love you now.”

Regina held tighter to Emma when she felt the other woman completely break down against her. Emma buried her face in Regina’s hair and sobbed, overwhelmed with relief and from all the pent-up emotions of the past few years. It had all culminated in this reunion, which had gone far better than she had ever hoped. It was Regina’s turn to murmur soothing things to her distraught fiancé, and eventually Emma’s breathing evened out.

“Nobody’s gonna put a curse like that on you ever again, you hear me?” Emma said, her voice still thick and wet. “I couldn’t- I couldn’t stand it!”

“I won’t let anyone take me away from you again,” Regina said, raising a hand to soothingly stroke through the fine hairs at the nape of Emma’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere, Emma. Not when we’ve finally found each other again. I believe we’re long overdue for a pillow fight.”

“I’m really glad you remember now,” Emma said, sniffing back her tears with a little laugh. “Those were some good times.”

“They were,” Regina agreed, “but I think the best is yet to come.”

Regina drew back and smiled tenderly at Emma’s confusion as she leaned up. She held Emma’s gaze up until the moment their lips connected, and then her eyes fell shut in bliss. Emma gave a surprised gasp before ardently kissing Regina back. They melted together with their arms around each other, Regina sitting sideways in Emma’s lap and pressing as close as she could. Emma’s whole world shrunk down to encompass only herself and Regina, wanting this moment to last forever. She wanted it burned into her brain so that she could always think back and feel everything about it.

But life has a way of interrupting these sweet moments and a sudden excited squeal had the two women breaking apart. Emma wrapped her arms protectively around Regina and her eyes flew to the doorway. There she found Zelena, Abigail, and Ruby, who had her hand firmly clamped over Snow’s mouth. She had, unfortunately, gotten it there just a little bit late.

“Well, it’s about time,” Zelena said with a smirk. “I take it your questions have been answered sufficiently, sis?”

“Z?” Regina asked softly, and that was all it took for Zelena’s sarcastic expression to dissolve into something genuinely joyful.

 _She hasn’t called me that in years_ , Zelena realized as she stepped toward her sister automatically.

Regina surged forward and the sisters embraced fully and lovingly for the first time in 8 years.

“I’m so sorry,” Regina said, her eyes welling up once more. “Z, I’m so sorry that I was so cold towards you all this time! I didn’t even realize-”

“It’s not your fault,” Zelena reassured her, though she was fighting tears as well. “You didn’t know. You were just a kid - you couldn’t have stopped her even if you tried.”

“I _did_ try,” Regina said. “I remember fighting her magic so hard, trying to hold onto my memories of Emma and of you… and I couldn’t do it. I lost you! I lost _everyone_!” she exclaimed, looking over Zelena’s shoulder to Emma’s three cousins. Snow was already a weepy mess and upon freeing herself from Ruby’s grasp she rushed over to join the sisters in a group hug, closely followed by Ruby and Abigail. Emma came behind her to complete the circle encasing Regina completely in love and warmth.

“I even lost myself,” Regina whispered, and turned to bury her face in Emma’s chest again.

“But not forever,” Emma reassured her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “We’ve got you now. You’re safe, my love. You’re safe.”

“Oh Emma,” Regina murmured, ignoring Snow’s squeal and exclamation of “that’s so romantic” in favor of leaning up into another kiss.

“Marry me,” Regina said when they parted. “Today. Right now.”

“Regina,” Emma breathed in wonder, “are you sure? If you need time-”

“I’m sure,” she insisted. “And we don’t _have_ time. As long as I remain unmarried, I’m not fully emancipated and Mother has some control over me. I don’t want to risk losing this chance. I don’t think I could stand to lose you again, Emma.”

“She makes a good point,” Abigail said. “Neither of you has full control of your future until you’re married. Traditionally, the two of you would return to your homes and meet occasionally for the next six months leading up to your wedding.”

“You _can’t_ do that,” Zelena insisted gravely. “Mother would almost certainly interfere.”

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing I invited the priest tonight,” Snow said cheerily. All five women turned to stare at her.

“You… you what? Father Hopper is here?” Emma asked, shocked.

“Yeah, of course!” Snow replied. “What kind of ball is it without Archie?”

“Archie. The head religious officiant of the entire five-kingdom area and beyond, the Venerable Father Archibald Hopper, and you call him _Archie?!_ ” Abigail was aghast but Snow simply smiled.

“He said I could. We’re friends now, you know.”

“No I don’t- I don’t know,” Abigail stammered. “Just… what?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Abbs,” Ruby said, patting her shoulder and watching as Snow skipped off to retrieve the priest. “Sometimes it’s best not to know with that one.”

Meanwhile, Emma and Regina had taken a few steps away from the group and were talking quietly.

“Are you sure, Regina? This is a huge step - we only _just_ found each other. I don’t want you to rush into anything you’re not ready for.”

“Don’t you dare try and dissuade me, Emma Swan,” Regina said determinedly. “I know what I want. You’d better not be having second thoughts after all this time.”

“No, of course not,” Emma insisted. “God, Regina, I’ve been in love with you since I was ten years old! I want to marry you more than anything. I just… you’ve been jerked around your whole life. I don’t want you to feel like you have to marry me just to be freed from Cora. We can find another way to keep you safe. I just want… I want you to be happy.” Then quieter, “I want you to actually want to be with me.”

“Oh Emma,” Regina said, finally understanding. She stepped closer and caressed the back of Emma’s head, drawing her down into a brief but tender kiss. “If I didn’t want to be with you, would I keep kissing you like this? I remember who you were, and I loved that girl with all my heart. Even with Mother’s manipulations I still knew I was betrothed to you. And upon meeting you again, I have found no reason at all to dissolve or delay that arrangement. Quite the opposite, in fact,” she smiled and wound her fingers between Emma’s.

“We don’t have to take _everything_ this fast,” she reassured Emma. “Being officially married tonight would just be a formality, you know. It was going to happen eventually anyway, and moving it up sooner doesn’t mean I feel pressured or coerced at all. We can take all the time in the world to rediscover each other. I apologize if me kissing you so soon made you uncomfortable,” she said with a sudden frown, searching Emma’s face with concern.

“It didn’t,” Emma interjected. “I… um, I enjoy that for sure. A lot. Promise.”

“Do _you_ feel like you’re being pushed too fast?” Regina asked.

“I mean… a little,” Emma admitted honestly. “It mostly just surprised me, I think. Less than an hour ago you didn’t even know who I am.”

“I did,” Regina argued. “I just didn’t realize it. Even before my memories came back, every time something started to remind me of you I could _feel_ it, somehow. Like a pull on my heart. Every time I looked at this feather on my wrist I knew there was something missing. And it was _you_ , Emma. I _know_ it was you. Now that you’re here and I remember, everything makes sense. I really do want to marry you. For who you are to me - not just to be free from Cora.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Emma said, “I would like nothing more than to marry you tonight.”

“I found Archie! Let’s do this thing!” Snow exclaimed, bounding towards them followed by a dignified older man.

“Father Hopper!” Emma exclaimed, immediately dropping into a bow as did the other four. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“It’s no matter, my child. You and your companions may call me Archie. I find myself growing weary of the titles and honorifics after all this time. I was glad for the opportunity to attend this celebration and I am honored to hear that you wish me to perform a quick ceremony.”

“Yes, please,” Emma said, taking Regina’s hand. “Father H-, erm, Archie, this is Regina, my betrothed.”

“Pleasure to meet you, my dear,” he said kindly. “I am glad Miss Swan was able to catch your eye. She has been working so very hard to get you back.”

“Well, I’m finally here,” Regina said, squeezing Emma’s hand fondly, “and we would like for you to perform our marriage ceremony. Tonight.”

“I see. Snow told me of your circumstances and I understand your eagerness. Would you like to gather an audience or would you prefer something small with the present company?”

“Something small would be ideal, I think,” Regina said and Emma nodded.

“I agree. We can have a big to-do later on,” Emma said. “I do want to show you off, you know, but I like that this is just for us.”

“I do, too,” Regina said.

“Very well,” he said with a smile. “Let us begin, then.”

 

* * *

 

The ceremony itself was short. Much shorter than it would have been if the participants had allowed the usual pomp and circumstance. Emma and Regina both repeated the standard vows to each other with Emma’s cousins and Zelena gathered around them.

“By the power vested in me by the five kingdoms and the universal church, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

There was much whooping and hollering as Emma and Regina pulled each other close and kissed fervently. Emma leaned back only far enough to press her forehead against Regina’s and smiled brilliantly as Father Hopper officially introduced them as “Queen Emma and Queen Regina, long may they reign.”

 

* * *

 

Logistics of where they were to live and how to deal with Cora could wait for in that moment all either newlywed wanted to do was to dance with her wife. So the wedding party returned to the ballroom and danced for the rest of the evening. Regina and Emma never left each other’s arms. At the end of the night when a slow song began, Regina once again rested her head trustingly against Emma’s chest and they swayed back and forth. Emma kept her lips pressed into Regina’s hair and silently thanked every deity she could think of for all that had happened.

“I love you,” Emma whispered. “I’m never letting anyone take you away again.”

“I love you, too,” Regina replied, looking up with happy tears lighting her eyes. “You’ll never be alone again. I will always come back to you.”


End file.
